1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer programming. More particularly, it relates to the synchronization of configuration values between a data base its input utility.
2. Background Art
With many large database applications there are utilities that are used to supply data to populate the database. When these utilities are run in a way that does not let them communicate directly with the database, it is difficult to have configuration values be kept up-to-date in the utility.